Life After Death
by dude932
Summary: Everything that dies is reborn. The Soul Society is just a step in the process of reincarnation that the dead must pass through. So what happens when members of Night Raid and the Jaegers find out that their own power can be seen as mere drops of water in an ocean compared to the strength of the Soul Society? How will the two groups deal with the afterlife? Crap Summary. R
1. Chapter 1

**Sup**

**Quite frankly I was re-reading my first Akame Ga Kill/Bleach crossover Lost Fullbringers and I have to say... I was disappointed in my own writing skills. Even reading it myself it was like I was forcing too much too quickly and it kinda bummed me out. So, I started a new one and discontinued the other one. This one is nothing like Lost Fullbringers, not even close.**

**Firstly before questions start coming in about when this is set.**

**Bleach Timeline: 4-5 years AFTER the 1000 Year Blood War.**

**Akame Ga Kill Timeline: 2-3 years after the start of the Manga.**

**This will involve many characters from Akame Ga Kill along with several characters from Bleach. **

**Pairings: Undecided if any.**

**About Ichigo: Ichigo's Spiritual power has made it so that he can no longer enter the world of the living without affecting the world around him. He's been within the Soul Society since the end of the war.**

**Any Questions PM me or Review and I'll see about getting back to you.**

"_Is this what it means... to be weak?"_ Esdese thought as she laid in the falling rain, the dirt around her having turned to mud long ago. Her usually always perfect uniform was ripped and torn, covered in blood and mud, the fabric drenched with rain, blood and sweat. Her dull blue eyes looked up into the dark rain clouds above as she lay in the battlefield that she knew she would die in.

Her eyes moved to the side, her body not even having the strenght to even tilt her head. Next to her was the kneeling form of Tatsumi, the one who she had taken to be her love. He just happened to be the one to take her life from her. Their relationship had been an odd one, ever since he had witnessed him defeating his opponent in the tournament so long ago, even now dying she couldn't help but admire how strong he had grown since their first meeting.

"I'm sorry." The pained voice almost made her wince, to have the enemy pity you, to have the one you loved pity you. It hurt more then her wounds ever would. She had killed so many of his friends, even his lover Mein out of pure jealously... and he was sorry? With her death the Empire would crumble without her leading their army, without her strength. It would only take a matter of weeks before the rebellion stormed the Empire and over threw the government. He had nothing to be sorry for.

"Tatsumi." Another voice spoke, Esdese knew it well having fought with the woman numerous times in the battles with Night Raid, it was Leone the beast woman. "Finish it." The blonde woman told him. "You know better now then to hesitate when you have the chance to end the enemies life." Esdese watched as Tatsumi clenched his hands tightly to the point where blood started to flow from his palms. Tatsumi head hung down, his body shaking and it wasn't from the cool air that the rain brought with it.

His Incursio had disbanded from his body after the epic battle that the two had fought. Esdese watched as Tatsumi gripped the handle of his broken sword and rose it up to the point where it was above her chest. Her eyes locked with his, images of their time together flashing through her mind, their first kiss within her room, their second kiss on the beach when they were secluded away from civilisation, times she had felt so happy to be with him.

Tatsumi thrust down with both arms letting out a cry for the ones she had killed, for his friends in Night Raid that had made him one of their own before the blade sunk deep into the centre of the woman's chest, blood gushing from the wound. Tatsumi let the handle of the blade go and looked up into Esdese face only for his eyes to widen, her eyes were closed and she held a peaceful smile on her face.

"Tatsumi..." Leone started.

"Let's just go. Akame will be waiting for our report." He said as he pushed himself up from the ground and turned to Leone who simply nodded, Tatsumi's hair covering his eyes as they walked away from the woman who had been so powerful that the Empire named her the strongest. Both were unaware of what was transpiring behind them as they left the hell of the battlefield behind.

"Kenny! She's dead!" A child's voice called out making Esdese raise a hand to her chest, a chain rattling causing her to look down to see her looking down at a broken chain as she stood above her own deceased body. Gripping the chain that was protruding from her chest she gave it a tug only to gasp at the unknown sensation that it brought to her.

"I wouldn't do that!" A child's voice reached her ears once more making her look down to see a pink haired girl wearing a black shihakusho, her pink hair was flat with a cross-bone hair clip to the left side of her head. Esdese immediately noticed the sword at her side, the sword seemed to be a normal katana with a pink hilt-wrapping, a tsuba shaped like a five-petal flower, and a purple scabbard the scabbard was unusual in that it had a pair of wheels for transport that was attached.

"What's going on?" Esdese questioned turning away from the young girl to her body, the blade sticking out of her chest. Raising a hand to her own chest once more there was nothing their but the chain, no pain from any of her wounds either.

"You're dead." Yachiru told her as she pulled out a bag of cookies and began to eat them, Esdese watching her intently. "Kenny will be here soon, said he wanted to see who the big shot was."

"Kenny?" Esdese questioned looking around only for her eyes to widen, there were dozens of people dressed in the same black shihakusho talking with the deceased members of her army, some glowed blue before disappearing from sight.

"Here he is now! Kenny! Over here!" Yachiru called out waving her arm making Esdese turn in the direction Yachiru was calling to see a large man walking towards them. This 'Kenny' that the girl spoke of was a large man, with a wild and aggressive appearance. He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones, and pronounced, hairless eyebrow ridges. He has green eyes and long, stringy black hair that has grown out past his shoulders. Also a noticeable train was a thin scar running down the left side of his face. He wore a sleeveless white haori over his black shihakusho, which had a ragged look to it. Over his right eye he wears an eye patch that is a single piece of cloth covering his eye.

"So, you're the leader of this army?" The rough voice of Kenpachi Zaraki questioned as he looked down at her with a questioning gaze.

"I am." Esdese responded without hesitation nor fear of the large man now standing before her.

"You're the damn reason I got sent on this stupid assignment." Kenpachi growled in annoyance, with all these people dying around him he'd figure at least one or two strong hollows would arrive for him to deal with but nothing of the sort occurred. "Quite frankly I wouldn't doubt as soon as someone gave you a konso you'd be going straight to hell." Kenpachi told her. "But Yachiru reckons you'll go to the Soul Society." Yachiru nodded eagerly.

"The Soul Society?" Esdese questioned.

"That's where you're going!" Yachiru chirped up from where she was eating her cookie. Esdese immediately stepped back as Kenpachi drew his sword. "Don't worry, Kenny's not going to hurt you. He's going to send you to the Rukon District." Yachiru told her eating another cookie.

"Our Zanpakuto's help with the Soul Burial." Kenpachi explained as he showed her the bud of his Zanpakuto making her peer curiously at it before Kenpachi thrust it forward to touch her forehead making her gasp as her body was ignited with a blue warmth, she felt like all the air had just left her lungs. "I honestly thought she'd go to hell." Esdese heard Kenpachi say before Yachiru laughed. The general couldn't concentrate on their voices as the strange sensation took over her body and thoughts. Her vision turned white and she felt her body fall to her knees in the mud before she took another breath and it smelt nothing like the wet raining battlefield she had been in.

A large breeze washed over her and she fell forward onto her hands only for her eyes to shoot wide open as she stared at the green grass now beneath her fingers. Running her hands over the blades of grass with wide eyes she rose her head to get an even larger shock as she saw that the grass now beneath her wasn't the only change to her surroundings. The forest she was in wasn't barren nor covered with corpses of the fallen. It was so green, the sunlight came down through the trees and dotted the forest floor.

"What is this place..." She questioned allowed as she looked around, the unknown place a complete mystery as she rose from her hands and knees to her feet only to look over her attire to find herself in a dark grey plain kimono the sleeves reaching all the way to her wrists. _"My uniform is gone..."_ She mused to herself as she continued to look around the strange forest that she was standing in before she let out a groan as a gut clenching hunger made itself known. _"It can't have been that long ago that I ate."_ She thought holding her stomach as hunger pains made themselves known. _"I have to find something to eat."_ She decided as she walked forward into the trees hoping to either find an animal to hunt or civilisation.

After little searching she found signs of an animals tracks, her younger teachings from her father and clan coming to play as she found broken branches, tussled grass and gentle footprints in the dirt beneath the grass. Crouching down and basically hugging the ground as she moved towards a low hanging branch, it's foliage covering her position as she peered through the grass to see a fully grown white rabbit nuzzling the grass, it's ear's twitching back and forth.

Taking a breath she rose her hand up directing it towards the rabbit and felt the familiar feeling as her Teigu begin to work before an ice shard shot up only to come up between the rabbit's forelegs and stop before piercing the animal before it scurried off making Esdese eyes widen as she looked at the tiny shard of ice that had sprouted from the ground, never had this happened before, never had one of her attacks failed her, not even when she had first gained her Teigu, it was uncontrollable at first but there was nothing so pitiful as that, it was always chaotic. A groan escaped her stomach as another pain of hunger hit her making her hold her stomach once more.

"Damn it... why is my power so weak here?" She questioned as she crawled from beneath the foliage she had been hiding under. Sitting next to the tiny pillar of ice she plucked it from the ground and looked it over. She felt a strange power she had never felt before coming from it and frowned before her eyes narrowed and she threw the icicle with precision aim before she heard an animals cry and looked to see she had struck the same rabbit that she had been hunting.

Crawling over to the white rabbit, seeing how it simply looked up at her, she picked it up with both hands before swiftly snapping the animals neck. "I need a fire." She mused as she plucked the icicle from the rabbits side, it would be a helpful weapon should she need it and until it melted.

Placing the rabbit and the icicle down she moved around the small clearing picking up twigs and dry leaves before placing them in a heap and looking around for any sign of rocks. Finding two small sized stones she crouched before the heap and struck the two stones repeatedly together before getting a spark to ignite embers on the bundle of tinder, leaning in she blew on the embers getting the fire started.

She placed more wood on the growing fire before sitting back with a small smile as she warmed her hands against the flames before grabbing the icicle and began to skin the rabbit with it before finding a sturdy stick to use to support the rabbit over the fire.

* * *

**Seritei**

"Ah! Captain Kurosaki! I'm sorry please wait!" A voice called after the most renown Soul Reaper of the Soul Society. Ichigo stopped and had to smile lightly as he glanced over his shoulder at his newest recruit, although not an unfamiliar face, to his new division, Division Fourteen. She was a slender young woman with long purple hair who wore the standard Shihakusho, simply having rolled the sleeves up to her mid bicep. She wore glasses and had a scar on her right cheek. She was running after him, waving for him to wait until she tripped over her own feet and face planted the ground making Ichigo raise a hand to his forehead, she was severely clumsy.

"Ow." She whined pushing herself up, her vision blurry. "Oh no my glasses." She said panicking as she started to search for them.

"Here." Ichigo said holding the pair of glasses up to her kneeling before her. "Are you alright Schere?" He questioned as she took the offered glasses and looked up at him before smiling and nodding her head happily. "Now, what's got you so bothered that you're running after me?" He questioned.

"Oh... um... well..." She said tapping her fingers on her chin, Ichigo noticing the slight strain on her face as she tried to recall why she had been trying to find him, he was so glad that he had informed his division not to give her important messages to deliver. "I can't remember." She told him making Ichigo chuckle lightly as he rose a hand and placed it upon her head. "Um, why aren't you in the barracks?" She questioned.

"Ah well... there happened to be a fire in my office." He explained idly scratching the back of his head.

"A fire!?" She said alarmed.

"Don't worry it was contained." Ichigo smiled. "It simply ruined all my paperwork..." He added slyly making her tilt her head slightly in confusion, he was glad for her slight air headedness. "So... I'm just taking a walk." He told her. Schere nodded her head happily, after her death at the hands of Seryuu and Koro her Biological Teigu, Schere had found herself within the Rukon District.

* * *

**X-Flash Back-X**

Schere opened her eyes, all the pain she had experienced at the hands of the girl who had attacked her and Mein seemingly gone as if the pain had never existed in the first place. Looking down into the grass that was covered in an orange hue of the afternoon light she grasped the green blades gently, her glasses falling from her face as tears fell into the grass below her.

Grabbing fistfuls of grass she sobbed knowing that she had died leaving her friends, the members of Night Raid alone without her. She had been so happy in the final moments of her life, knowing that she had been useful to the ones she cherished most. But now that she was gone from their lives she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sadness. The members of Night Raid had accepted her, her clumsiness, her air headedness and even her emotionless visage when she was killing.

They didn't shun her and she felt welcomed, but now that was all gone. Lowering her forehead to the ground her body wracked with sobs knowing that she was alone again. Inwardly she pleaded that Mein was ok, having been left to run away from the Empire's soldiers on her own. She kept muttering 'I'm Sorry' over and over again, images of her friends passing through her mind.

Soon enough her body trembled as tears ran down her face before she heard a single set of footsteps walking towards her. Schere rose her head up, her purple hair falling around her face as she turned in the direction she had heard the person approaching only for her tears to hinder her already poor eyesight. All she could make out was a man in black, the orange sunset behind him.

"Death?" She questioned with fear in her voice before a gentle laugh came from the man as he crouched down before her. She was going to move away from him before he raised his hand up to her.

"Here, I think you might have dropped these." His voice was warm and kind, nothing like she had expected it to be. Reaching out for his hand her eyes widened as her fingers touched her glasses. Picking them up she pulled the strands of hair from her face before placing her glasses on her face and looked up at the man who had helped her.

"Thank you." She told him only to receive a warm smile in return. Taking in his features she was surprised at how young he looked. His orange hair was long and spiky, but not to the extent that it looked like a mess. He wore a black shihakusho, with two white shoulder plates crossing at his chest in an X shape that seemingly held the large black blade on his back and the smaller black blade at his hip in place, with the plate on his left shoulder having three scaled sections; a white cloak with black markings tied around his waist; and small strips of black fabric tied around his wrists.

"What's your name?" He questioned her, surprising her slightly.

"Schere." She told him as he offered his hand to her again which she took and he helped her too her feet as she brushed off her tear stained cheeks.

"My names Ichigo Kurosaki." He greeted her. "You're knew here, aren't you?" Schere nodded her head as Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile. "I know it's going to be hard to accept after your death, but the Soul Society can be a nice place, once you get to know it." He explained to her.

"The Soul Society?" She questioned making Ichigo raise an eyebrow.

"Did a Soul Reaper not give you a konso?" He questioned making her tilt her head not knowing the term Soul Reaper, nor konso. "Someone dressed like me, did you ever see a person like that before you arrived here?" He asked.

"No." Schere told him. "I simply woke up here." Ichigo smiled lightly at that.

"It means that you had no burdens that you left behind." Ichigo explained to her. "You came here with no guidance because you didn't need any. When you died, you were at peace with your life." Ichigo told her only to watch as tears fell from beneath her glasses making Ichigo frown softly, he didn't like to watch people cry.

"I'm sorry." She told him wiping at her face again. "I just don't know how to feel about all that." She told him.

"It's ok." Ichigo told her before taking note for the first time of her spiritual pressure. "Hungry?" He questioned as he got a slight nod from her. _"High Spiritual pressure for someone new to the Soul Society."_ He mused. "Come with me, I'll show you around a little." He explained and she nodded her head.

From there Schere had found out that they had been in District Seventeen of the West Rukon District known as the Isoide Mizu District. Schere had followed Ichigo to a small town and brought her a meal which she hadn't thought she had been that hungry until she had asked for thirds, the only person she knew to eat that much was Akame. Ichigo explained to her that the higher the spiritual pressure one has, the more in need of food they would have. She had asked him many questions, about himself, about the Soul Society, asking if it was truly the afterlife.

Ichigo explained everything to her that he could, telling her that if you perished here in the Soul Society that you would be reincarnated back into the World of the Living without any memories of your previous life. He explained to her about the different places of the Rukon District and the centre of the Soul Society, the Seretei. She had asked why he wasn't in the Seretei like the other Soul Reapers and only got a short reply in return.

"I don't have to be."

Schere was surprised at how helpful Ichigo had been to her, being an assassin in her life she was wary of many people, even having been wary of Tatsumi when he had first joined Night Raid before accepting him. But she felt she could trust Ichigo, he had a strange power about him that just made her feel safe.

What she found even more surprising was that Ichigo had stayed with her, travelling with her form district to district as she made her way through the Rukon Districts with no specific destination in mind. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months before she had met Ichigo's family. Kukaku Shiba and Ganju Shiba, both who had been happy to see their cousin, although they showed it in comical ways.

Kukaku reminded Schere of Najenda and found herself enjoying the time she spent in her presence. During their stay with the Shiba family Kukaku had given Ichigo a letter from the Seritei which instructed him to return. Ichigo had been hesitant at first before Kukaku explained the situation of the new Division Fourteen that they were making him Captain of. A new Division with no current members that he could forge into his own. Ichigo had refused several captain positions after the most recent war with the Quincy stating that taking over a division wasn't in his interest.

In Ichigo's absence Kukaku offered Schere a place to stay which she accepted, Kukaku didn't mind her clumsy ways and if Ganju spoke up about it his sister always had a bare knuckled fist ready to deal with him.

Several Months after Ichigo had returned to the Seretei Schere hadn't seen him again. Kukaku explaining to her that the life of a Captain was one filled with red tape and less freedom then one would hope for. Kukaku had introduced Schere to a man she was instantly wary off, Kisuke Urahara. Upon Kisuke's learning of Schere's recent entry to the Soul Society and finding just how much her spiritual pressure had grown in the short time he had tested her combat abilities and was shocked to find every strike she gave was an attempted kill shot only for her to be calm during their entire battle.

Upon learning of her skills he had given her an Asauchi to train with, shocking both Ganju and Kukaku, Kisuke simply stating that she'd make a fine addition to Ichigo's Squad once she had forged her soul into her Zanpakuto. After several months, almost a year of training Ichigo had accepted her into his squad. She was now his third Seat. His lieutenant and other seated officers had yet to be chosen.

**X-End Flash Back-X**

* * *

Ichigo continued to walk with Schere the two simply enjoying one another's company of the afternoon walk that they were sharing. Schere had found working in Ichigo's squad wasn't taxing nor required a lot of work from her. The Paperwork that Ichigo dealt with was minuscule stuff, since their Squad didn't have the numbers for full scale assignments so they were usually sent out into the Rukon District to deal with Hollows or domestic disputes.

"You hoo! Ichigo!" Ichigo turned his head to the left noticing that Rangiku and Toshiro were walking towards them, Rangiku having been the one who called out to them. After learning that his father was the former Captain of Squad Ten he respected Toshiro a lot more since he had to put up with his fathers antics for so long... and also saw where Rangiku's attitude came from. Schere smiled happily at the two who were now walking up to them having made friends with Rangiku after having been inducted into the SSWA.

"Yo, Toshiro, Rangiku." Ichigo greeted them both, Toshiro's eye twitching at the informal greeting the other Captain had given him, however Toshiro had learnt even speaking up about it to the orange haired man it didn't help at all, much like trying to get his lieutenant to do her job.

"Schere, you missed the last meeting!" Rangiku cried as she rushed forward and hugged the purple haired woman forcing Schere into her large breasts. "We missed you."

"Sorry Rangiku, I had training." Schere said with a smile, happy to have made friends.

"You're a big ol meanie Ichigo, give the girl some free time." Rangiku pouted at Ichigo, still holding Schere to her breasts. "A woman needs time to herself, you can't work us overtime. We're delicate creatures!" Ichigo opened his mouth to retort before Toshiro stopped him.

"There's no point in arguing with her, it gets you no where." The older captain told him making Ichigo chuckle lightly. "I heard there was a fire."

"Ah yeah..." Ichigo said making Rangiku grin as she let Schere go.

"You burnt your paperwork didn't you!?" Rangiku laughed. "Ah, I've done that many times in the past." She smiled happily at the memory, Toshiro's eye twitching at the announcement.

"So that's where all of them went when you said you had never received them!?" Toshiro said through gritted teeth.

"How can we have so much paperwork Captain, we barely do anything!" Rangiku whined.

"You don't do anything, so I get stuck with your stacks of paperwork!" He shouted at her making Rangiku grin sheepishly. "Captain Kurosaki, you should know better then burning official documents."

"How is it that I can be flooded with so much paperwork and I've only been a Captain for a little over a year and a half. The first day I sat behind my desk there was a pile I needed to sort through."

"Recruitment forms." Toshiro informed him.

"Exactly! I didn't need to deal with that on my first day!" Ichigo shouted. "I agree with Rangiku, paperwork is worthless, can't we get computers from the Twelfth Division or something so it's all easier?" He questioned.

"Captain Kurotsuchi refuses to build computers for such a 'meaningless' task." Toshiro told him.

"Captain Kurotsuchi also gets Nemu to do all his paperwork." Rangiku pouted. "How she does it all I'll never know." Both Captains sighed knowing Mayuri in his mad scientist mind had the right idea of creating an artificial entity capable of feats normal Soul Reaper were not, such as dealing the large amounts of paperwork.

"You weren't at this mornings Captain's Meeting, Captain Kurosaki." Toshiro stated making Ichigo scratch at the back of his head sheepishly, It was once uncommon for captains to see each other as a whole group for long periods of time, but after Shunsui took over the mantle of Head Captain he had organised that the Division's of the now named Gotei Fourteen were to meet up at least once a month to discuss issues between the Squads and hand out assignments. "Was something keeping you away?"

"Well... it was early..." Ichigo began.

"You slept in?" Rangiku questioned.

"That's right!" Schere shouted bringing the attention of the other three Soul Reaper to her. "That's what I was meant to tell you Captain! Captain Kuchiki wanted to speak with you!" She laughed. "I'm sorry I forgot." Ichigo simply smiled as Rangiku wrapped her in a hug talking about how cute Schere was.

"Which Captain, Squad Six or Squad Thirteen?" Toshiro questioned.

"No need to ask Toshiro, like Byakuya would ever want to see me when he doesn't have to. It's probably just Rukia." Toshiro simply nodded his head in understanding. "Better go before the midget gets even more cranky then she usually does."

"Say hey to Rukia and Kiyone for me Ichigo!" Rangiku cheered as Ichigo nodded and the two members of Division Fourteen walked away towards the Division Thirteen Barracks. After Ukitake's passing Rukia had been promoted to Captain of the Thirteenth Division.

When the two arrived at the barracks Ichigo groaned as he saw Hiyori already in mid air having leaped from the roof readying her attack as she brought down her Zanpakuto. Yep, the ever annoying Hiyori had returned to the Soul Society as Rukia's lieutenant. Ichigo simply sighed before he swatted Hiyori away like a fly and continued walking forward into the barracks. Schere tilting her head at the upside down Hiyori as she was pressed into the wall.

"Damn that baldy!" Hiyori growled.

"Are you ok, Hiyori?" Schere questioned.

"Yeah, just give me a hand." The purple haired woman nodded and walked forward before pulling Hiyori out of the wall where there was now an indent of her. "That damn baldy should be grateful I ever trained him!" Hiyori growled. Ichigo walked into the barracks being greeted by the Soul Reapers he passed by, after being known as Kaien Shiba's cousin he had been popular with the members of the Thirteenth. He saw Rukia standing on the wooden verandah that went all around the building and she rose a hand in greeting as he walked up the few steps.

"Schere said you wanted to see me?" Ichigo questioned as they walked towards the back gardens via the veranda, a few Soul Reapers passing and greeting the both of them.

"You missed the Captain's Meeting." Rukia told him.

"So people keep telling me." Ichigo sighed before Rukia jumped up and slapped Ichigo in the back of the head sending him tumbling forward a few steps as Rukia landed on the ground.

"You're a captain now Ichigo! There are rules you have to follow!" Rukia shouted at him.

"Geeze Rukia do you have to be a pain in the ass." Ichigo groaned as the two continued to walk by one another. "So what is it I'm here for?" He questioned as the two sat looking into the peaceful garden Ukitake had once cared for, the Thirteenth barracks was the most relaxing out of the entire Seretei. It was a mystery Hiyori had got accepted, it's not like her to relax nor be calm and Zen like.

"If you had gone to the meeting you'd know." Rukia huffed. "Head Captain wants you to deal with fights picking up in the Easter Rukon District. Apparently two people with high spirit energies are fighting and it's starting to cause a problem in the Balance of Souls." She explained to him. "Head Captain asked me to relay the mission to you." She said reaching into her shihakusho and pulling out a report making Ichigo sigh about more paperwork as he took the offered documents.

"District Thirty." Ichigo mumbled as he read over the report. "I guess I'll go and deal with it." He sighed as he stood up. "While you sit here and drink tea in your little garden."

"It is quite relaxing, Kiyone and Sentaro won't even let me near any of the paperwork since I've become Captain, unless they officially need my signature." Rukia smiled happily.

"Why can't I have squad members like that?" Ichigo questioned hanging his head.

"Maybe because you only have one seated officer, who might I add is just a little bit clumsy." She smiled knowing Schere meant well.

"Speaking of which, it took a while for your message to come through. I suggest a hell butterfly or maybe just a letter would be more appropriate." Ichigo told her.

"I'll work on it." Rukia smiled as Ichigo left. Exiting the Thirteenth's Squad barracks and swatting another attack from Hiyori effortlessly he left with Schere heading for the Easten Gate.

"Is there somewhere we're going Captain?" Schere questioned before Ichigo held the mission report out to her. "A mission?" Ichigo nodded.

"Some people are causing a fuss out in district thirty, we've been asked to deal with it." Ichigo explained getting a short nod from Schere as she read over the mission report as they walked.


	2. Chapter 2

Esdese sat by the fire, her head drooping slightly. She had been in this... Soul Society for six days now, trying to find any form of civilisation from her 'base camp' but had yet to even come across a single other person. She had found after eating that her power had grown, although not even near to the extent that it had once been. The power that she had used to take the name strongest of the empire was no more, it saddened her but she still had her skills as a soldier and a hunter.

As the morning sun came up above the trees she rose her head, her eyes showing just how tired she in fact was. She had been on guard the last few days and had little more then three to four hours of sleep to make up for it. Looking over to the carcass of the dear she had hunted four days prior. She had smoked what meat she could but there was only so much she could use of it.

Her kimono was now ripped from where she had torn the cloth at the bottom to wrap the smoked meat in, now it came up to her lower shin. Grabbing the clothed bundle of meat she stood up before stamping out the remaining embers of the fire until there was nothing but a thin trail of smoke rising from it, rubbing at her eye as she looked over the small area she had made her own for the past couple of days.

She now knew that she would have to venture further away from this place if there was going to be any hope of finding anyone, or anything. She had been reluctant from leaving the area simply just to gain her bearings on what was actually happening, she had died, she knew that the instant Tatsumi had run a sword through her chest and she was able to look down upon her own lifeless body.

Remembering the fact that Tatsumi was the one who did it made her swell with pride how strong he had gotten to defeat her but it also broke her heart knowing that he had hated her all this time. She would of given him everything if he had only asked her too. She had professed her love to him over and over again but... anything she did never made him stop the hatred he held in his heart. Turning away from the fire Esdese began to walk out of the clearing and into the trees, hopefully heading in the direction of at least some civilisation. She didn't know how long she stumbled through the foliage of trees, pushing herself on sheer will to exit the forest even if it wasn't a town there had to be more then trees. Her eyes were half lidded as she walked exhaustion showing in her usual stoic and upright posture.

Without even noticing it she stumbled past the last of the trees into a dirt path that lined itself between the tree line she had just been in and another completely opposite. Looking around her eyes were slightly wide as she saw tracks leading in both directions, human foot prints along with cart tracks. Crouching down before them she ran a hand over some old foot prints before moving to another set that seemed more fresh. Deciding to follow the closest ones she turned and headed down the path, now a little more energised about the prospect of interacting with someone other then herself.

Before long she had come to find herself standing in a small town, it's citizens looked poor and their clothes were ragged and it seemed that she was the only one wearing any kind of footwear. People eyed her with an envious glare as she walked through the single street of the town. Run down shacks lined either side of the street, she saw some small children running around and playing which caused her to smile lightly. When she approached the children they looked up at her.

"Hey there miss!" The young girl cheered happily. "Do you want to play with us!?" She questioned excitedly, Esdese noticing the lack of nutrients the girl and boy were both getting.

"I was wondering if you could answer some of my questions." Esdese smiled at her, in her life within the Empire children knew more then what you would think and some would be the best source of information. People would more often then not speak around children carelessly, not seeing them as any kinda of threat.

"What kinda questions?" The girl asked the boy tugging on her arm wanting to play with her some more.

"Do you know the name of this town?" Esdese questioned.

"Um... it's Ro Bosu." The girl told Esdese making the blue haired woman smile as she placed her smoked meat down before her and began to unwrap it, both children seemingly enticed about what was within.

"Food!" The boy yelled happily.

"Here, take some." Esdese smiled making the children's eyes widen as they stared at her.

"Really?" The girl asked and Esdese nodded before a pain shot through her gut as a large man kicked her in the side sending her tumbling in the dirt. Esdese groaned as she pushed herself up with one hand, the other holding her now aching side. She heard laughing before the young girl cried out making Esdese shoot her head back to look over her shoulder only to see the a large man had picked the girl up by the hair as she kicked and screamed trying to get out of his grip.

"Everyone here knows that everything edible comes to me!" The man shouted at the young girl who now had tears running down her face trying to escape the man's strong grip. "Were you trying to hide the fact that there was food here!?"

"Put her down you big meani!" The boy shouted banging both of his hands on the large man's leg as he continued to hold the girl up by her hair. "Let her go!"

"Piss off you brat!" The man shouted before kicking the boy sending him flying back and crashing into the wall of one of the run down shacks. Esdese looked to the others watching only for her eyes to widen as they simply turned away from him as if he wasn't even doing anything wrong. Raising to her feet cradling her side as she purposely limped forward. "Oh, you want some more?" The man laughed as he watched Esdese limp towards him, her hair down over her face hiding the large sadistic smirk on her face knowing he had no idea of what she was capable of. The man threw the girl away as if she was nothing but a piece of trash, she let out a yelp as she hit the same wall as the boy. "You have no idea who you're messing with." The man said punching his fists together. "My name is Bora! Lord of South District Sixty!" Esdese stopped her advance having gained new information.

"District Sixty?" She questioned raising her head up slightly seeing the arrogant look on the man's face.

"Oh, you must of just been revived if you don't know anything about the Rukon District, it's a wonder you had any food at all!" He laughed before his eyes widened as Esdese moved faster then he had expected and her hands pushed up against his chest surprising him even more as he looked down into her now cold blue eyes.

"Thanks, you've been a great help." Esdese told him.

"Wha?" He managed to get out before his back exploded in a shower of blood and fabric as shards of red ice pierced through his back as Esdese had turned his blood into ice and manipulated it to spike outwards. The man fell backwards the shards of ice in his back crashing against the hard ground as Esdese breath became laboured from using so much of her power at once, it was a drastic change from when she was alive, she turned to the two kids to see them huddling together fearfully looking at the now dead man and herself. Esdese moved over to them once more, picking the smoked meat up once more.

"Would you happen to know the way to District Fifty Nine?" She questioned, the girl shook her head, to fearful to speak as the boy swallowed and nervously rose his hand and pointed towards the North making Esdese smile at them. "Thank you, here take this. Don't let anyone take it from you this time." She told them placing the cloth and meat down before picking a single piece up feeling the strain of hunger again and bit into it, smiling at them before turning and heading towards the North.

_"If this is a South District then it's probably correct to assume there is a North, East and West districts also."_ Esdese thought as she walked away from the small run down town. _"__If I'm correct in assuming so, they would all have the same number of districts. I'll need more information on how many districts are in each direction."_ She thought walking down the path. _"__If this is indeed the afterlife... why aren't there any people here in black like those men?"_ She mused as she walked remembering the Soul Reapers after her initial death. "If I want answers it would be best to speak to one of them." She said allowed to herself.

* * *

A chilling howl awoke Esdese from her sleep and she was immediately up on her feet, blade of ice materialising in her hand at the blood lust she could feel in the air. It was the dead of night, her fire she had created was simply low flickering flames barely letting any light into the chilling darkness. She gripped the ice shard as another howl from the same beast echoed in the night, this time closer then Esdese was comfortable with. Stamping out the remains of the fire she focused on her breathing to calm herself down, this wasn't the first time she had been in an unknown place with someone or something hunting her, although it was the first in a very long time that she didn't have complete mastery over her power.

She heard heavy footsteps just behind the tree lines from where she was standing in the road, She saw tree's being pushed around with ease as something with golden eyes stalked her from behind the tree line. She couldn't make out it's shape in the dark but knew it was large. Sliding her right foot back as she reading up her ice blade ready to attack at a moments notice her body froze as a massive pressure pushed down on her before the monster broke from the tree line. It wasn't a creature like she had ever seen before.

The golden eyes beneath a white mask was all she could make out in the dark as it charged forward, regaining her sense she leapt out of the way in the last instant, a claw having cut into her leg made her let out a shout of surprise as she hit the ground and looked up only for her eyes to widen as someone launched themselves from the tree's, his visage clearly outlined in the moonlight as he rose a sword high above his head and attacked the monster.

She watched the man's sword slide into the monsters back making it howl and thrash about before throwing the man off and he went skidding across the dirt. The beast rounded now to the man who was on his back and Esdese launched forward, her injured leg having crippled her speed somewhat but she still had enough force to stab the monster in the neck with her ice blade and used her power to make the blade sprout into spikes of ice within the monsters neck making it howl before a shard pierce the mask from within that covered it's face making the monster stop before it disintegrated into black particles. Esdese cringed as the pain in her leg came back and she fell to her knees, blood now having seeped into her kimono.

"Are you alright!?" The man questioned rushing to her side. "I didn't even see you there." He said hastily. "You're injured let me get a fire going and I'll see what I can do for you." He told her.

"Thank you." Esdese sighed as the man went about getting a fire started, once the fire was going Esdese looked up at the now noticeably younger man who had tried to save her and stopped as she stared at the now wide eyed saviour. "Wave?" Esdese questioned with wide eyes as Wave fell backwards fear in his eyes for the one who had killed him after his betrayal of the Jaeger's to join Night Raid.

* * *

**Eastern Rukon District - District Thirty - Ferichita **

Whispers echoed around them, Schere shying away from everyone that was looking at them however Ichigo simply ignored it. To the residents of the districts past twenty five and upwards it was rare to find Soul Reapers. Sure it wasn't until District Fifty that the poverty and crime of the Rukon District really started to show but it was still rare to see Soul Reapers venture into towns of the districts since hollow attacks were mostly in remote places of the Rukon District. Even more rare to find a Soul Reaper Captain anywhere outside of the Seritei. Ichigo glanced around before pulling out the mission report again.

"This is the town where they were last seen." Ichigo said allowed as he turned to Schere. "You doing ok?" He asked noticing Schere was looking around nervously.

"Yes." She nodded her head. "It's just that I don't like all this attention everyone is giving us." having been training as an assassin in Night Raid she found that crowds were easily to navigate through, as long as you weren't in their sights. Najenda had always told them that if you were the centre of attention there was no possible way of remaining silent. She jumped slightly as Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You have nothing to worry about, alright?" He told her and she nodded. "Good, now let go see what we can find ou-!" A massive explosion made Ichigo raise his hands up to cover himself from the debris having stepped in front of Schere to block the worst from her. There were shouts and screams coming from the residents of the town as Ichigo heard them all running. Ichigo could feel the heat coming from the fire and turned before wrapping an arm around Schere's waist and using shunpo appeared out of the range of danger.

Ichigo could sense the death of over twenty souls making him scowl as he searched the area for high levels of spirit energy. Pulling his shorter Zanpakuto from under his Captain's cloak, the larger one reaming on his back underneath the cloak, he swiped at the air sending a massive wave of wind clearing the smoke and extinguishing the fires within revealing the now wide eyed assailants causing him to scowl. For one, both had high levels of spiritual power, almost higher then when Schere had a year of training with her Asauchi.

"I'm going to give you one chance." Ichigo called out to both of them that were staring at him with wide eyes, not having seen a Soul Reaper this far out into the Rukon District before, the extraordinary power had basically frozen them in place. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain of Squad Fourteen, yada yada yada." He said rolling his hand. "Quite frankly, I've been given orders to stop you from disrupting the balance of Souls. Weather that is peacefully or otherwise is up to you." Ichigo called out to them as Schere stuck her head out from behind Ichigo only for her eyes to widen, instantly recognising the two girls.

"Mein!?" Schere shouted pushing Ichigo to the side making the pink haired girls eyes widen in shock as she saw Schere standing there with wide eyes in the same shihakusho as the Soul Reaper's wore. Mein's pink hair was untidy pulled up into rough twin tails and her blue kimono was covered in scorch marks.

"Die!" The roar from behind Mein made Schere gasp as she started to run towards the last person she had seen before her death as she saw the same girl who had killed her holding two small balls in each of her hands both having a fuse that were ignited. Schere and Mein both felt a strong wind pass them before Ichigo was standing before Seryuu blade at her throat a cold look in his eyes as he stared down into her fearful ones, the two ignited fuses hit the ground having been sliced off by Ichigo's blade and extinguished before Seryuu dropped the explosives in her hands.

"Both of you are coming with me." Ichigo stated making Schere's eyes widen.

"Captain please!" Schere called out stepping before Mein who was looking for an escape route but after having seen this person's speed, she doubted she'd get very far.

"I'm sorry Schere." Ichigo stated not turning away from the fear struck Seryuu. "I understand that she is someone close to you, but it was reported that the actions of both were the cause of hundreds of deaths." Schere lowered her head clenching her hands tightly. "If she comes willingly and confesses her case I'll let you speak in her defence." Schere's eyes widened as a smile came to her face as she turned to Mein. "Truthfully I can't say that the sentence will be harsh, since the balance wasn't fully disrupted and it seems that these two have some kind of grudge against one another."

"She's the one that killed me." Schere stated making Ichigo's eyes widen slightly before setting it in a neutral position once more. "Her name is Seryuu Ubiquitous." Schere told him. "This is Mein, a close personal friend of mine." Mein remained quiet as she watched Schere talk with the man.

"They need to understand that the balance cannot be disrupted." Ichigo said sheathing his sword at his hip revealing a light trail of blood trailing down Seryuu's neck. "Grabbing the back of her kimono he pushed her in front of him and told her to walk, not having brought anything to tie them up with. Schere turned to Mein with a small smile.

"It's so good to see you again Mein." Schere smiled as she wrapped the younger girl in a hug, Mein instantly hugging her back. "Please, come with us. Captain Kurosaki knows what he's talking about. If he doubts that you punishment will be harsh it won't be. You have to trust me on this." Schere told her pulling back from the hug.

"Ok Schere." Mein nodded making Schere smile as she instructed for her to walk in front of Ichigo along side Seryuu, questions would be raised if they entered the Seretei talking like friends and Schere didn't want nay trouble for her Captain. Ichigo walked behind the two woman and immediately noticed the high tension between the two. He cast his gaze sideways at Schere who was walking beside him and he rose a hand up and placed it on her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile which she returned with a happy one before they headed back to the Seretei.


	3. Chapter 3

"The defendants punishments will now be discussed!" A loud voice rang out in the room of hidden members of the Central Forty Six.

"We ask that you remain calm during the proceedings." Another voice said, this time a woman's before chatter began to erupt from everyone behind their identity covering veils. Both Mein and Seryuu were bound with spiritual suppressing cuffs in the centre of the room, the cuffs themselves being chained to the floor. Both were quiet and slightly worried about the end verdict.

Mein's eyes cast to each and every exit of the room where there were at least two Soul Reaper guards to each door, all who would be ready the instant either made a move to escape. Looking over her shoulder see saw Schere standing there hands raised up in front of her chest a worried look on her face, it had been difficult for Schere to plead the case of Mein without helping Seryuu out as well since she hadn't known the full story, if saving Mein meant helping Seryuu she'd do it, even after everything that happened. Making sure Mein was ok was worth putting the past issues behind her for the time being. Ichigo had also instructed her not to bring the issues from their lives among living into the light since it would hold no cause in the case.

Mein turned her gaze from her once lost friend her and her attention was brought to the orange haired man standing behind her leaning up against the wall seemingly bored as he picked at his ear as if their lives weren't currently on the line. From what she had learnt during the report the fighting that she and Seryuu had been involved in had caused a large number of Souls to come to an end and the process of the reincarnation of souls had been threatened of over populating the human world. Something that important should be dealt with strict punishment.

Truth be told Mein didn't even have a chance to concern herself with the lives around her, as soon as Seryuu had seen her the fight began in less then an instant. Seryuu having the advantage of having make shift explosives. She had to admit, these Soul Reaper worked fast and were well informed, it had only been a short while that she had first seen Seryuu in this Soul Society.

Schere gave her a warm smile, something she missed terribly. It had been the biggest shock of her life when she had seen her old friend poke her head out from behind the Soul Reaper Captain, there was so much that she wanted to tell her, about everything including the relationship she had forged with Tatsumi. She knew Schere would be happy for her that she had found somebody in such a dark world. Giving the purple haired woman a small smile in return she turned back to the front of the room.

"The verdict has been decided!" A voice from their left called out making both young woman turn their heads to the direction of the voice. "Seryuu Ubiquitous and Mein, the crimes that you have committed have cost over two hundred Soul's their lives. Upon threatening the balance of souls, both of you are hear by found guilty." Mein's eyes were wide as her hands clenched in the shackles, everything Schere had said had been for nothing she had tried so hard, even putting the one who had killed her on the line even and it hadn't worked.

"The punishment is thirty yea-!" Ichigo appeared before the two girls and their chains fell to the ground with loud thuds making both of their eyes widen in shock and surprise as they stared up at the back of the man now standing before them. Even Schere was surprised to find Ichigo now in the centre of the room.

"Captain Kurosaki! What is the meaning of this!" One of the members shouted down to Ichigo only for it to be continued by more shouting.

"Guards apprehend the prisoners!" Another member shouted however a scowl from Ichigo made everyone think twice, blades that had been drawn were instantly put away. This was a man who had taken down the biggest threats to Soul Society and none of them were even at a lieutenants level. There was no way of dealing with the prisoners if Ichigo was currently defending them.

"Correct me if I'm wrong." Ichigo started as he turned his gaze up to the members of the Central Forty Six. "But under the laws of the new Gotei, you as Central Forty Six cannot order punishment on the members of the Gotei Fourteen."

"That is true, but neither prisoners are in a Division." One of the members stated.

"You don't mean too..." Another questioned.

"I hear by announce by my Captain's privilege that these two are inducted into Squad Fourteen, with my Division having less then the usual amount of members I have authority to induct anyone I see fit into my division." Ichigo stated shocking everyone in the room, none more shocked then the two woman standing behind him.

"They don't even have any training! They're not Soul Reapers!" Another faceless member shouted down at him.

"Any member of the divisions must graduate the academy before being inducted!" Another shout.

"Oh?" Ichigo questioned with an amused smirk coming to his lips. "Then tell me why my third seat is in my squad then?" He questioned thrusting a thumb at Schere who squeaked nervously. "She didn't graduate the academy, and neither did I for that matter. Isn't that a little bit of a flaw?"

"Those were special case's!" A voice called down. "You were born with the powers of a Soul Reaper, Shiba blood runs in your veins!"

"Third Seat Schere was given an Asauchi without permission! We allowed her to be in your Squad simply because your Division needed it's members and she had the proper training!"

"You didn't allow anything!" Ichigo shouted the room flooding with reiatsu making it hard for anyone to breath. "Stop thinking you have any control over any of the actions of the Gotei, because you don't. Your jurisdiction does not cover us. We uphold the law, we risk our lives for the sanctity of the Soul Society. You simply judge the actions of those we bring to you." Ichigo said calming himself down unaware of the awe struck look he was getting from Seryuu. He scowled as several members of the Stealth Force appeared in the room Soi-fon included blade drawn with narrowed eyes.

"Captain Kurosaki, explain yourself immediately." Soi-fon demanded as she stood across from the Captain of the Fourteenth.

"Great, oi Soi-fon, explain to these morons my authority to induct anyone I see fit into my division. Shunsui gave me the right when I was brought in as a Captain, they're saying I can't." Soi-fon's eye twitched at the much too casual greeting before sheathing her Zanpakuto, her stealth force members taking it as a sign they weren't needed, disappeared.

"What is the situation here." Soi-fon questioned looking up into the faceless members of the court.

"Captain Kurosaki is attempting to induct two prisoners that have been sentenced into his division! Those two without training, without proper discipline! We cannot allow such criminals to enter the Gotei Fourteen!" A member announced.

"Is this true Captain Kurosaki?" Soi-fon questioned. "You're trying to induct criminals into your division?"

"Their sentence had been determined yet had yet to be delivered." Ichigo stated. "I entered them into my division just as they were calling the sentence." He explained. "Ask the court yourself." Murmurs were going through the court making Soi-fon sigh and raise a hand to her head.

"Did you flare your spiritual pressure just to call me here to sort this mess out for you?" Soi-fon questioned with narrowed eyes making Ichigo chuckle sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head with an equally sheepish grin. _"Ass, he's just like Kisuke!"_ Soi-fon growled to herself. "Captain Kurosaki has the right to induct any he sees fit into his Division, be it sentenced prisoner or no. Head Captain can even vouch for this order if the court would like to delve into the matter deeper." Soi-fon declared making a nervous silence run out through the crowd.

"Very well, these two will now be under the order of Captain Ichigo Kurosaki." A member called out making Soi-fon nod before turning back to Ichigo who gave her a small grin making her sigh before she disappeared.

"Schere, please take these two outside and wait for me. There is a matter I'd like to discuss." Ichigo said to Schere.

"O-Oh! Ok..." She started before Ichigo turned to both Seryuu and Mein.

"One wrong move and I'll have Soi-fon throw you into a place far worse then the prison that they were going to send you to. Trust me." Ichigo told them. "Quite frankly, I don't know who you are nor do I care right now. I don't care about your lives in the world of the living, here it means nothing so you either leave it behind or be punished. Understand?" He questioned making both woman turn and glare at one another. "Understand?" He questioned again this time more force in his words making both woman nod their heads. "Good. Schere, escort these two outside, anything happens I'm ordering you to deal with it. From either of them."

"Yes Captain!" Schere said coming forward. "Please follow me." She bowed to the two making Mein smile lightly before following Schere towards the exit. Seryuu stood on the spot for a moment holding a curious look on her face as she stared up at Ichigo before he shooed her away with one of his hands making her follow Schere and Mein out of the court room.

"There is more Captain Kurosaki?" A voice questioned.

"Yes." Ichigo stated turning to face the court. "Once more I request to see Sosuke Aizen." Ichigo stated calmly.

* * *

"_Shit, shit, shit!"_ Wave shouted in his mind as he ran through the darkness, it was hard to run through the forest with just the moonlight as his guide, he had stumbled an unknown amount of times already. As soon as Esdese's face and come into his mind and he had regained his sense his body went into auto drive and ran as fast as he could from the fire he had made. Even without hearing her footsteps he could tell that she was on his tail, the only thing slowing her down was her injured leg although right now that didn't seem to be bothering her much. She had all but cornered him twice, if it wasn't for her injured leg she would of caught him.

Wave leapt over a low hanging branch and hit the ground running only for Esdese to appear in the corner of his eye making his breath hitch as he turned and skidded across the ground and headed in the other direction, the blue haired woman not even blinking at the change and proceeded to follow him.

The last time Wave had seen Esdese was when he was on his knees, before her, the tip of her sword pressed against his chest as she stared into his eyes. They had fought... or more so Esdese had tried to get him to fight, but after the loss of Kurome everything just seemed worthless. He had joined Night Raid after Kurome had passed from her fight with Akame after hearing what she and Kurome had gone through in the Empire, how the Empire had thrust a horrid life on both of the girls he changed sides.

Esdese had questioned him as he knelt before her if what he did was the right thing to do, he simply answered with 'I don't know'. Esdese had showed him at least a hint of mercy ending his life painlessly, Wave wondered if it was because he had been one of her soldiers.

"The sun will be up soon!" Wave growled to himself ducking underneath branches seeing the light trace of light through the trees. "She'll easily be able to track me then!" He continued before his eyes shot to the side only for Esdese to leap from the direction and tackle him to the ground seemingly effortlessly making him shout in a panic... before he realised she was hugging him which only made him panic more. Wave body froze up on the ground in the instant that Esdese's arms had wrapped around him and buried her head into his chest. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape as Esdese clung to him.

"It's so good to see you again Wave." Esdese smiled as she hugged him, a slight pain in her voice from where the monster from earlier had clawed her leg. Wave sat up as Esdese pulled back from the hug and he stared at her like she had grown a second head.

"G-G-General?" Wave managed to stutter out as Esdese winced as she opened her kimono revealing her bloodied and scratched thigh, Wave was awed at how well she had kept up with him with such a wound but he had to remember that this was Esdese. Biting his lip he quickly pulled the bag he had off his back surprising Esdese as she watched him rummage through it before he pulled out several bandages.

"Here..." He said holding the bandages out to her, even if it was the same woman that killed him, he couldn't simply let a girl be in that much pain. It just wasn't in his nature. Esdese smiled lightly and took the offered bandages and began to wrap them around her leg, wincing ever so slightly.

"Thank you." She told him as she finished applying the bandages. Wave simply nodded as the two sat there in an awkward silence in the growing light. "So, you ended up here too." She stated making Wave turn back to her, to see her looking up at the sky that was beginning to clear from the darkness. "Maybe... I'll see Tatsumi again one day..." She said softly surprising Wave, even after so long she was still infatuated with Tatsumi?

"Uh... how did you..." Wave began making Esdese turn back to him.

"How did I die?" She questioned and Wave nodded. "Tatsumi killed me." Wave's eyes widened in shock. "He's grown so strong, I wouldn't doubt that he's the strongest there now." She stated as another silence grew over them. When the sun was up high enough and the chill of the morning and turned into a soothing warmth Esdese stood up making Wave stiffen. "Relax Wave." She told him making him look up at her as she offered him her hand. "I've decided that here for me, that the actions of those in the lives that they lived no longer apply. A man told me that I should be going to hell, but I ended up here anyway." She told him as he took her offered hand. "Everyone deserves a second chance, no?" She smiled as she pulled Wave to his feet.

"Ok." Wave nodded.

"So no more running?" She questioned with an amused smirk making Wave chuckle awkwardly. "Ok then." She smiled. "How much information do you have on this place Wave?"

"I've been here for a while and I've gathered a fair share of it." Wave admitted. "We're in the Rukon District at the moment, or more so the South Rukon District." Esdese nodded her head.

"I came across a small village and a few people told me about that." She stated remembering back to the small village she had passed through.

"Well there is also North, East and West districts also." Wave explained making Esdese nod now knowing that her thoughts on the matter were now proven correct. "Each district has eighty sectors in it bring the entire area to over three hundred and Eighty districts." He explained to her.

"And the government?" She asked curiously.

"Something by the name of the Seretei." Wave told her. "It's at the centre the entire Soul Society." He told her. "That's where the Soul Reapers live and control order over the Soul's here, us." He commented.

"The one's in black?" She questioned making Wave nod.

"Although the Soul Reaper's control order, they don't venture very far out into the Rukon District unless instructed. People this far out have probably never seen a Soul Reaper apart from when they died."

"Is it possible to join this Seretei?" She questioned making Wave raise a hand and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "That's where you were going, when we happened to run into each other." She mused.

"Yeah." Wave nodded his head. "I figured if I join with the Seretei and become a Soul Reaper, it's my best bet of finding Kurome..." He said softly before Esdese placed a hand on his shoulder making him look up at her.

"It's good to have a goal Wave. I'm proud of you, even now you're still trying to take care of her." She told him making Wave smile sheepishly. "How far to the Seretei?" She questioned.

"It's in District one and we're still in District Fifty Eight." He told her. "When I first arrived I was in District Seventy Four, I've been heading this way since knowing about the Seretei, searching for Kurome along the way, taking odd jobs to get food and survive." Esdese nodded her head in understanding.

"Then let's head directly to the Seretei." Esdese announced. "Once we are there we can search for Kurome in force. You can explain to me about everything you know about this Soul Society as we travel." Wave nodded his head in agreement as the two started to walk, Wave never letting his guard settle around the unusually calm woman. There was no doubt in his mind that Esdese was still the same exact person he had come to know of her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Again!" Ichigo ordered to Mein and Seryuu who were both huffing and panting as they stood across from one another. Bodies drenched in sweat, asauchi in hand as they gripped them tightly. Both were glaring at one another, all the while cursing Ichigo under their laboured breath. For the last four months he had done nothing but bark orders at them to train, that's all they did, when they weren't training they were sleeping.

"I said again!" Ichigo ordered once more making Seryuu dash forward, Mein raising her asauchi up and deflecting the girls blade upwards before twisting and slashing across Seryuu's stomach... or would have had Ichigo not grabbed her by the scruff of her shihakusho, pulling her off her feet, while grabbing the blade of her asauchi with his free hand before throwing it at a tree then throwing Mein across the training ground as Seryuu fell to her knees breathing heavy.

"I said no severe damage." Ichigo sighed as Mein began to push herself up from the ground. "This isn't Squad Eleven. Here you will have restraint, the both of you." He stated sharing a glance between both Mein and Seryuu, this wasn't the first time both had tried for life threatening attacks. "Now back on your feet." He stated making both groan as they pushed themselves up. "Without the attitude." He added.

"You try being forced to train day in day out for months!" Mein snapped at him making Ichigo cock his head in her direction.

"I trained for ten days straight with no sleep, no breaks, and someone hell bent on trying to kill me for the sake of teaching me a lesson. So quite frankly, I don't care for your attitude. So get up, and start again before I change my mind and make you fight me." Mein swallowed nervously, he had seen Schere and Ichigo training with one another a few days after being fully inducted into Division Fourteen and had to say that she had never seen Schere go all out in a battle before, not like that anyway.

Mein was even more surprised that Schere's Zanpakuto had transformed upon her releasing her Shikai to that of what her Teigu had once been when she had been alive. The large pair of scissors said to be able to cut through anything... and she still didn't stand a chance against Ichigo and his large black dual blades, a Captain class Soul Reaper.

"Captain Kurosaki." Seryuu started making Ichigo turn to her. "I wish to train with you." Ichigo rose an eyebrow at her at the sudden announcement, he didn't know much about either Mein nor Seryuu but he could instantly tell that Seryuu didn't get along with either Schere or Mein. She mostly stuck with some of the other members of his division that had been assigned by Shunsui to make up the core of his squad, far away from the other two.

"I don't hold back when training Seryuu." Ichigo stated as he watched Mein pull her asauchi from the trunk of the tree Ichigo had thrown it at, with a little bit of effort mind you.

"That's fine with me Captain." She stated, Ichigo noting her posture, even though exhausted, was much more stricter then Mein's like that of a soldier. From what he could tell she was a generally happy person but when she got into her fighting her expression changed, she almost looked like a battle crazed Kenpachi at times. Taking note of the determination in her eyes he walked opposite to her and drew his smaller Zanpakuto from his side and rose it up, pointing it at her.

Seryuu readied her stance, about to shoot forward hoping to surprise him before she watched as Ichigo's blade began to emit a blue light from it's tip before he drew a line across the air with the tip of the blade making her pause as it had left a spiritual line in the air before seeing the very same intent to kill in his now glowing blue eyes she had seen in so many others.

"Getsuga Tensho." The words barely registered in Seryuu's mind as a massive crescent wave was shot forward at incredible speeds towards her. Ichigo watched the crescent wave head for Seryuu only to smirk as he saw Seryuu appear to his left out of a flash step, the use of the technique was slow and unsteady but it had managed to get her out of the way of danger at least showing she had some control over it. She charged forward and crashed her asauchi into the black blade of Ichigo's zanpakuto before her eyes shot wide open.

"_My blade is screaming in fear."_ She thought hearing the asauchi cry out before Ichigo swiftly kicked her away sending her crashing into the veranda of the barracks making the orange haired captain groan as he looked at the damage that had now been caused.

"Who's going to fix that now?" Ichigo questioned before Seryuu charged out of the ruined veranda slashing each and every way with high speeds, Ichigo reacting to each and every blow as he didn't take a single step back. Seryuu's face was full of frustration as she tried to push Ichigo back, continuously attacking him without pause. Her tired muscles ached as she pushed herself to new limits as Ichigo deflected each and every attack leaving her open, her recovery time was beginning to slow with each attack making Ichigo wonder if he was indeed pushing them to hard.

Seryuu's blade crashed against Ichigo's own and he stared at her, her eyes were heavy and she was glaring at him from behind her sword before he simply flicked his wrist surprising Seryuu as her asauchi went flying across the training ground as Seryuu collapsed to her knees before Ichigo completely exhausted.

"Training's over." Ichigo stated before looking up, seeing a hell butterfly floating down from above the barracks. Raising his hand up, the black butterfly came and landed on his finger relaying him the message to attend the Captain's meeting from Nanao making him sigh, this wasn't the first reminder he had about this Captain's meeting, since he usually made up excuses to miss them Rukia seemed to be making it a habit to remind him about the duties of a Captain. Casting a look over to Mein who had just sheathed her Asauchi as she tried to even her breathing. "Mein, make sure Seryuu can either make it to her quarters or take her yourself. Any problems and Schere is in charge."

"You're going somewhere?" Seryuu questioned looking up at him from where she was still on her knees, puffing and panting slightly.

"Captain's meeting." He sighed. "Pain in the ass." He continued, sheathing his blade and scratching the back of his head. "Shouldn't be more then a couple of hours... unless something stupid happens." The thought of Kenpachi wanting to fight him. "Something stupid is going to happen." He mumbled as he began to walk away, once he had exited the barracks he used flash step to head towards the First Division barracks. Mein looked over to Seryuu to see her struggling to stand making her clench her teeth before marching over to her and roughly pulling her to her feet.

"Knock it off!" Seryuu snapped at her, pure hatred in the girls eyes, matched by the hatred that was returned in Mein's.

"I'm just doing as I was ordered, now get to your quarters." Mein told her. "I'll have someone else bring you what's left of a meal." The pink haired girl growled back at her.

"Ah! Captain Kurosaki!" Schere shouted from the now ruined veranda. "Where are you!? Captain Kuchiki is here to escort you to the Captain's meeting!" She called out, Mein noticing Rukia walking up behind Schere with an annoyed look on her face at the lack of Ichigo's presence.

"He just left." Mein said heading over to them.

"That's just great." Rukia sighed. "I come all the way over here to bring that ass hole to the meeting and he's already gone? Ungrateful bastard." She mumbled before looking at Mein and Seryuu. "You two must be his newest squad members." Rukia stated before bowing. "I apologise for the moronic things he has done or will do."

"You know Captain Kurosaki?" Seryuu questioned.

"Know him!? That moron is the bane of my existence!" Rukia shouted making Schere chuckle lightly beside the petite captain. "He hates my drawings! He constantly calls me a midget! Grr! He gets on my nerves so much! Even worse now that he's become a Captain! He's so damn disrespectful!" She fumed.

"You're... uh drawings?" Mein questioned making Rukia's eyes widened as a slight glint came to them before seemingly appearing before the pink haired woman and pulling a sketch pad out of god knows where and thrusting it up inches from her face.

"Look! It's Chappy!" Rukia said excitedly making Mein sweat drop at the badly drawn rabbits scribbled on the page. "Then there's more Chappy! And more Chappy! And more Chappy!" She continued flipping the page over and over making Mein wonder just how Ichigo had put up with this for so long. "So! What do you think of my drawings!"

"Uh... they're... unique." Mein stated making Rukia grin.

"You should think about transferring to my Squad, you're too good for Ichigo's squad." She said placing a hand on Mein's shoulder. "Plus it looks like Ichigo has been training you non stop." She said looking over both Seryuu and Mein.

"Captain Kurosaki is making sure our skills are up to standard." Seryuu spoke making Rukia peer around Mein to the other woman standing a few feet away.

"True, but he also over does it." Rukia stated. "He doesn't realise his strength is not everyone else's. Tell him when it's too much otherwise he'll drive you into the ground. But you're lucky to have him as a Captain, apart from all his personality flaws. He is the strongest person in the Seretei, once he has got a century or two of experience under his belt I have no doubt Shunsui would recommend him for the position of Head Captain." Both Mein and Seryuu's eyes widened at that. "And because of that he is forced to stay in the Soul Society, being forced to leave his friends and family behind in the world of the living." Schere seeing the confused looks on both girls face stepped forward.

"Captain Kurosaki never died in the world of the living before coming to the Soul Society like we have." She explained, Rukia nodding her head at Schere's words. "He was simply doing what he thought was right under the circumstances he was given." Rukia frowned slightly at that knowing it had all started several years ago.

"I have to get to the Captain's meeting. If any of you need anything let me know, Ichigo, no matter the annoyance he is, is a close friend of mine. So if you're in his squad then quite frankly you're apart of his family in the Soul Society." She explained. "I'll see you guys later." She said before vanishing.

The three exchanged glances before Mein and Schere headed back to the mess hall while Seryuu went about training some more, even if her body was exhausted she felt like she owed it to Ichigo to become stronger. He had put himself on the line to spare her life, trained her harder then Esdese ever had and now after hearing he was the strongest she felt that it was the correct thing to do to honour Ichigo's name, squad and position. She didn't want to seem weak to the other squads if it meant tarnishing Ichigo's reputation.

* * *

"Yo, Ichigo." Renji greeted raising his hand up seeing Ichigo appear at the entrance of the Division One barracks. "Haven't seen you at one of these in a while." Renji now wore a white haori over his shihakusho, after the events of the Quincy war he had been promoted to the position of Captain, taking over Squad Three after Rose's death in the war.

"Everyone's been bugging me about it." Ichigo replied with a sigh as he ran a hand through his messy orange hair. "Rukia's probably going to be on my ass about it." He mumbled out appraoching Renji.

"Yeah, she came around to my division to make sure I was attending. She's gotten really bossy lately." Renji sighed in annoyance.

"She's has always been bossy." Ichigo smirked before he was smacked in the back of the head making him turn and glare at Rukia who was glaring up at him.

"Who's bossy!?" She questioned.

"You are ya damn midget!" Ichigo growled back at her. Renji chuckled before wrapping his arms around both Captains and turning walking towards the large door of the barracks.

"We're the last one's to arrive." He stated. "So, let's not keep everyone waiting." Both pushed away from Renji and fixed themselves into a proper etiquette of attending the meeting, even with Ichigo's bluntness he knew that all these Captain's deserved his respect. They had all fought beside him after all. The doors opened and the Captains lined either side of the room, Shunsui standing at the end of the room a lop sided smile on his face his ever present straw hat sitting atop his head.

"Ah, good you're finally here." Shunsui smiled at them as the walked into the room, the doors closing behind them as Renji and Rukia parted to either side of the room to take their positions, Ichigo standing at the end of the two lines. "Now, Ichigo since this is your first attendance in several months. Care to share any new relative news with the members of your Division?" Shunsui asked with a knowing smile. Ichigo sighed and rose a hand to his forehead letting out a soft sigh.

"Two new Squad Members." Ichigo simply told everyone. "Formerly on trial for disrupting the balance of souls." Ichigo stated surprising a few of the members who hadn't heard such a thing.

"Next time Captain Kurosaki, don't involve me in your troubles." Soi-fon told him, closing her eyes as she folded her arms making Ichigo chuckle lightly.

"Is there a particular reason you used the authority that I gave you to save these two from their sentence?" Shunsui asked, the smile never leaving his face.

"Among their time before coming to the Soul Society they both knew my third seat, Schere." Ichigo stated shocking everyone including Rukia who had just been at his barracks conversing with them. "Mein was a friend, while Seryuu was a foe. From what I can gather by observing the three of them." Ichigo explained. "I didn't want the hassle of simply picking one so I enlisted both to my Squad, they have been training for the past several months and have almost awakened their zanpakuto from using their Asauchi." Byakuya sighed at that.

"You and your disregarding the rules Captain Kurosaki." Byakuya said looking towards Ichigo with his usual annoyed look that came with dealing with one Ichigo Kurosaki showing on his face. "It is known by everyone of the Seretei that they first must enlist in the academy and then join one of the divisions of the Gotei Fourteen." He explained to Ichigo.

"The old coots of central Forty Six said the same thing and I told them to shove it." Ichigo smirked.

"And they've been at me about it ever since." Shunsui chuckled lightly. "But they were told of the authority I gave you. Have you thought of anyone else to join your Squad Captain Kurosaki?" The Head Captain questioned. "Your Squad now has twenty three members with only one seated officer who isn't even your lieutenant. You've been a Captain for just under a year now Ichigo, you need to start taking this seriously." Shunsui told him.

"Yeah I know, no one's just caught my attention from the academy or otherwise." Ichigo mumbled scratching the back of his head, he knew this meeting was going to turn into a pain in the ass for him.

"There is always 'them'." Mayuri stated making Ichigo glance at the odd Captain, he never understood the Captain of the Twelfth division and made it his personal quest to not come into contact unless absolutely necessary. Nemu had warned Ichigo on the events that may happen if Ichigo ever associated himself with Mayuri and Ichigo didn't feel like waking up on an operating table any time soon. "Their parole is coming up." The scientist continued.

"Ichigo does have history with a few of them." Soi-fon nodded. "If they were put under his care, they wouldn't need a watch nor for the stealth division to keep track of them upon their parole release." She continued raising a hand to her chin in thought. "With his division being low on members, and his knack for wanting to help criminals..." She shot a glare at him.

"_She's going to hold that against me forever now."_ Ichigo thought to himself with a slight groan causing Soi-fon's eye to twitch.

"It will increase Division Fourteen's strength along with keeping those few in line that accept the offer." Soi-fon concluded making Shunsui rub his chin with a look on his face that clearly said that he was thinking the situation over.

"To clarify." Shunsui spoke. "Who are we talking about exactly?" If it was possible the entire room would of face palmed, however the fourteen present were high ranking officials in the Seretei and very uptight, so only Ichigo, Rukia and Renji face palmed.

"Several of the Quincy." Soi-fon said with a sigh.

"Oh, right... that lot." Shunsui mumbled. "So Ichigo, what do you say?" He questioned staring down at Ichigo. "Would you be willing to accept Quincy into your Division, to keep an eye on them and also strengthen your division. You will of course have full authority over them once they have been inducted into your division." Icihgo sighed as he noticed all eyes were on him again making him rub the back of his neck feeling that his stress levels were going to spike in the next few months. He'd need to find a masseuse or something.

"Sure..."

* * *

Wave exited the bar stuffing a wad of cash into his pocket after having just won a large bet. Esdese was seated outside with a far away expression on her face as she stared up at the blue sky. At times like these Wave often wandered what went through the woman's mind, often he wandered if she was thinking about Tatsumi.

They had been travelling since they first met and had almost made it to the Seretei, they had hauled ass and made it to district twenty in the Four Months. When they stopped they trained with one another, keeping each other's skills up but they noticed the closer and closer they got the less fights they seemed to come across. The atmosphere was so different compared to what they had seen during their earlier times in the Soul Society. You never saw someone homeless and nobody was sick, everyone in the districts closer to the Seretei all seemed to be content with living their lives. It would be even more common to come across a Soul Reaper off duty and simply enjoying themselves in the bars that littered the Rukon Districts.

"You have gotten better at poker I see." Esdese said as he approached the blue haired woman. "I remember a time when you could barely hide your lies." Wave chuckled lightly as Esdese smiled. "Come, we should keep our pace. We shouldn't slack off just because we're getting closer. The sooner we get there..."

"The sooner we can find Kurome." Wave nodded making Esdese nod her head with a smile. She herself found her excitement growing wondering if it was possible to put her team back together.


	5. Chapter 5

"Captain Kurosaki, can I have a word with you?" Ichigo glanced up from the exit of the meeting room, the other Captain's exiting as Shunsui called out to him. Ichigo simply nodded and walked through the Captain's exchanging a high five with Renji for old times sake before heading up to the Head Captain. He had that ever present smile on his face, the last time he hadn't seen Shunsui smile was during the Quincy invasion and handful of occasions afterward when he was either dealing with Central Forty Six or hangovers. "Central Forty Six informed me of your request." Ichigo nodded his head. "They have all authority in this matter Ichigo, you know that." Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah I know, you can't do anything about it." Shunsui nodded. "They said visitation rights were restricted still." Shunsui continued to nod his head in agreement.

"We have no idea of how powerful Aizen still is." Shunsui explained. "He's immortal and we have no idea of what happened to his Zanpakuto. For all we know he can still use it's power even now. He could of absorbed it and if that has happened, the risk of anyone going to see him would be great." Ichigo sighed as he lowered his head. "It could be a long time before you get the answers from him that you want." Shunsui explained.

"I've come to terms with that." Ichigo explained as he scratched at his cheek with his finger. "I'd rather not bother my old man with all my questions, plus I think it'd be better if he's left out of Soul Reaper business from now on. He's got Karin and Yuzu to look after. I'd rather them enjoy their lives then be brought into the spiritual world any more then they have too."

"When was the last time you saw them Ichigo?" Shunsui questioned walking with Ichigo towards the exit of the meeting hall.

"A couple of years ago when Yuzu and Karin started high school." Ichigo shrugged, they'd be coming up to their senior year some time soon. "Just before I became a Captain, Dad introduced them to Kukaku." Shunsui nodded in understanding.

"And Kukaku, how is she?"

"I actually have been meaning to go see her." Ichigo admitted. "With these new squad members my mind has simply been on training them up." Ichigo told him.

"How are your new squad members dealing with the training?" Shunsui asked.

"I think I'm pushing them a little hard to be honest with you." Ichigo admitted. "Both are determined to get stronger, although I don't know their reasons as to why. I'm considering transferring one of them to another Squad." Ichigo told him.

"Oh?"

"They, along with my third seat knew each other in the World of the Living." Ichigo explained, Shunsui nodding as they exited the Captain's meeting hall remembering what Ichigo had explained during the meeting. "Seryuu was an enemy of both Schere and Mein, she was the cause of the death of Schere and Mein was the death of Seryuu."

"So you're pondering on weather to transfer Seryuu from your division?" Shunsui asked making Ichigo nod.

"But I also know that Seryuu is determined and hard working to what she wants." Ichigo stated. "She hasn't done anything that makes me wary of her nor has Mein. If I transfer her from my squad then wouldn't that be me taking sides of a quarrel that happened in the World of the Living which has no position here?" Ichigo sighed in annoyance as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well Ichigo, it's up to you. If the two are infact capable of working together, never mind their attitude then there shouldn't be a problem should there?" Shunsui questioned making Ichigo nod his head in agreement. "Anyway, I'll have the paperwork for the Quincy prisoners drawn up, I'll send them over to your division in the coming weeks so that you may choose which members are selected for your squad. Once there it will be your duty to make sure that they stay in line, once they have been deemed trustworthy and have proved themselves to you, then and only then will I give the order for their powers to be released."

"Got it." Ichigo nodded his head.

"Also, one more thing before you go." Shunsui started as he reached into his flowered covered coat and pulled out a seal document. "Something I'd like for you to pass onto Kukaku for me." Shunsui told him as Ichigo took the letter showing that it was sealed with the official seal of the Gotei Thirteen meaning it was probably damn important. "As long as it get's to her I'm not concerned on the time frame." Ichigo simply nodded his head as he slipped the letter into his shihakusho.

The two walked for some time, exchanging idle talk about what Ichigo had been training his new subordinates before Isane approached them. After Unohana's death at the hands of Kenpachi Isane had taken the Captain's position of Squad Four.

"Captain Kyroaku, Captain Kurosaki." Isane bowed to the both.

"Ah, Captain Kotetsu." Shunsui greeted with a bow of his own. "What can we assist you with today?" He questioned.

"I'd like to speak with Captain Kurosaki, concerning the Quincy that may be joining his squad." Ichigo rose an eyebrow at that. "Please Captain Kurosaki, if you'd follow me."

"Sure thing, later Shunsui." Ichigo simply said making Shunsui chuckle lightly, if Yamamoto was here he'd probably berate Ichigo for having so much of a carefree nature.

"Be sure to attend the next Captain's meeting Ichigo, we'll be awaiting your report on the Quincy and how they're fitting into your Squad." Ichigo simply waved it off making the Head Captain chuckle lightly to himself once more before sensing Nanao's spiritual pressure heading towards him. Getting a slight smile on his face he disappeared in a flash step half way across the Seretei hoping he could skip what ever it was she wanted him to attend.

Ichigo walked beside Isane, he first remembered his first meeting with Isane way back in the years upon his entry into the Soul Society, it wasn't a pleasant first meeting seeing as he had knocked her out along with several other lieutenants. She had changed much since then, even more so after Unohana's death, she was more strict unlike her sister Kiyone who was in Rukia's squad. Kiyone often approached Rukia to see if she would speak to her sister and Rukia had done her best but Unohana's death had affected the new Captain of Squad Four deeply.

"Capta-" Isane stated however Ichigo cut her off.

"Ichigo." Ichigo stated. "You don't have to be so formal Isane." He explained to her making her simply nod her head in understanding.

"Well, Ichigo. There is someone I'd like for you to take under your care in the Fourteenth Division. She has been recovering since the war, mentally that is. Orihime Inoue reversed the effects of zombification upon her. The strain of being killed and brought back has severally damaged her psyche." Ichigo had to agree that something like that would, he remembered Orihime having refused to return any more from being Zombies upon hearing the blood chilling screams of the one she had first brought back. "We've done our best to help her deal with everything and she has improved tremendously under our care, but I fear that what we're able to help her with has passed and she needs to move on."

"So your thinking, placing her in a Squad would help her?" Ichigo questioned.

"We're hoping it will." Isane nodded. "With other Quincy's joining your Division I feel that with some familiarity, be it good or bad, will be good for her." She explained. "I'm aware a lot of the Quincy's don't get along with one another, but under your guidance I feel that she wouldn't be at risk." Ichigo thought for a moment before nodding his head.

"I'll take her into my division, I'll come by to pick her up upon seeing the others." Ichigo told her.

"Actually, she's ready to move to your barracks right now." Isane explained. "Upon hearing your answer I was going to mover her to your division immediately. I believe if she is situated in before the other Quincy arrive she would feel more comfortable, around yourself and the other members of your division." Ichigo's eyes widened slightly before sighing and nodding lightly. "Please, follow me." Isane stated making Ichigo nod and follow her to the Fourth Division barracks.

Upon arriving her saw several members of the eleventh division in beds all being cared for by the numerous members of the fourth division. Seeing Ikkaku yelling at one the members Ichigo had to crack a smirk before following Isane down a separate hallway. Seeing Hanataro standing outside of a closed door, the lieutenants badge on his arm made Ichigo smile, he had surely come along way from the man he had met long ago. Hearing their footsteps Hanataro looked up and smiled upon seeing Ichigo.

"Captain Kotetsu! Captain Kurosaki!" He greeted them both happily.

"Hanataro, good to see you. How long has it been?" Ichigo questioned with a smile.

"A long time Captain, I was recently promoted." He said showing Ichigo the badge upon his arm.

"I see that." Ichigo nodded.

"Is she ready Hanataro?" Isane questioned making Hanataro nod his head.

"She's simply getting changed at the moment." Hanataro told her making Isane nod.

"What's the full situation with their powers?" Ichigo questioned.

"Their control over Reishi is still present." Isane started. "But they have limiters on them to stop them from being a real threat. The tools created to enhance their abilities have all be confiscated and are currently being held by Squad Two until you've given them the authority to wield their power once more." Ichigo nodded in understanding before there was a knock on the door from the other side.

Hanataro turned to Isane who nodded before he opened the door and opened it. Standing in the now open doorway was Bambietta. Ichigo couldn't say he ever remembered seeing or fighting her in the war but he was told that she had been powerful. But to see a someone he had heard was powerful to be put into the state she was in... her eyes were looking around quickly, taking everything under suspicion. Her hands were clenching the plain kimono she wore as she looked up at Isane and Ichigo who she immediately recognised and gasped as she took a step back in fear.

"It's ok Bambietta." Isane said softly, knowing just how timid the once powerful Quincy was now after returning from the zombified state she had once been in. "This is Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain of the Fourteenth Division. We've spoke that you'd be joining the fourteenth." Bambietta nodded her head as she stared up at Ichigo, his calm visage didn't allow her to read any of his emotions or thoughts that were running through his head.

"Hey." Ichigo stated frowning at her instant flinch of his voice before offering his hand slowly. "I'm not going to hurt you." He stated making her look down to his hand before looking up into his brown eyes, noticing just how kind they looked. Placing her hand in his she was slightly shocked just how much bigger they were then her own. He gave her a kind smile as he gently tightened his grip on her hand like he had done so often to Yuzu when she was younger and cried a lot.

"Bambietta, from now on you'll be under Ichigo's command. Follow his orders and you should be fine." Bambietta nodded as she slipped her hand from Ichigo's.

"Ok." She stated before bowing to Isane. "Thank you so much, for everything you've done, even though at one time I was your enemy." Isane let a small smile come to her face.

"It's fine." She stated. "The Fourth Division helps anyone in need, be that enemy or friend. That was Captain Unohana's wish." She explained making Ichigo smile. Isane nodded to him as she turned and walked away. "Hanataro will help you with any paperwork you might need to fill out for her release Ichigo." She called back to him.

"Right." Ichigo called down to her before turning to Hanataro. "So?"

"Just a few forms to fill out is all." Hanataro explained walking over to a desk and pulled a clipboard from it and walking back over to Ichigo. "Most just need your siganture." He told him as he handed Ichigo the clipboard and the Captain began to read through them all before filling out what he needed to and signing everything. Hanataro nodded as Ichigo handed him back the clibboard. "If there are any problems just let us know." Hanataro explained.

"Right."

"We'll also be coming by to check up on her condition from time to time. Once we are sure everything is fine she won't have to worry about our visits much more." Icihgo nodded in understanding as he glanced down at Bambietta who was now standing beside him before turning back to the lieutenant.

"Thanks Hanataro." The lieutenant nodded as he led them to the entrance of the barracks before leaving them. "Guess it's time I take you over to the barracks and get you settled in." Ichigo stated making Bambietta look up at him. "My divisions not that big so you don't have to worry about too many faces to remember, at least not yet any ways."

"I was told that you were accepting Quincies into your division." Bambietta said softly making Ichigo nod. "Do you know which members?"

"I'm getting the report sent over to me in the coming weeks." Ichigo explained as they walked through the Seretei, some of the Soul Reapers giving them a few odd looks wandering who the woman in the plain kimono was beside the heroic legend. Upon reaching the Fourteenth Division barracks Ichigo rose a hand up and rubbed the back of his head. "So... uh this is it." Ichigo stated, Bambietta glanced up at him as he held an awkward smile on his face. "Well, I guess I should show you around at least." He continued before walking in, Bambietta following after him.

"Captain Kurosaki! You're back!" Schere's voice called out and both turned to see Schere running towards them only to trip and let out a cry as she fell forward onto her face with a whimper. Ichigo ran a hand down his face as he stared over at her. "Owie..." She mumbled as she fumbled around in front of her for her glasses.

"This is my third seat, Schere." Ichigo explained to Bambietta seeing her confused look at the clumsy woman who was now getting to her feet and hurrying over to them. "Schere." Ichigo greeted making her gain a large smile. "This is Bambietta Basterbine." Ichigo introduced. "Newest member of our Division."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." Schere bowed to the Quincy. "I'm Schere, Captain Kurosaki's third seat... although I'm a little clumsy I hope I can help in anyway." She smiled happily at the former Sternritter. Bambietta simply nodded in understanding before jumping slightly as Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Schere, I'm leaving Bambietta's training up to you. She has been under the care of the Fourth Division since the Vandenreich invaded several years ago, with little to no exercise she will need to build up her strength once more. I'll handle Mein and Seryuu's training."

"Um, about that..." Ichigo rose an eyebrow. "Seryuu hasn't stopped training since you left earlier this morning. After Captain Kuchiki showed up, Seryuu got back into her training." Schere explained. "I asked her numerous times if she wanted to stop but she insisted she keep training." She left out the part where Seryuu was everything but nice when telling her to 'go away'.

"I'll deal with it." Ichigo told her. "She needs to learn that resting is apart of her training." Schere nodded her head in understanding. "Can you take Bambietta to her room and show her around the barracks. Later on see if she wants to go and get some new clothes, I doubt she will want to wear the Soul Reaper uniform." Bambietta couldn't help but let a small smirk come to her face at that, the only emotion Ichigo had seen on her face apart from fear. "Trust me, I know a lot about your Quincy fashion, Uryu never shut up about it." Ichigo told her with a slight grin of his own.

Schere led Bambietta away as Ichigo headed to where Seryuu was still training, it was quite clear that she was exhausted, barely able to hold her Asauchi up any more but still she refused to quit. Ichigo approached making her stop and look up at him, a smile coming to her face.

"I can hear it again!" She said excitedly making Ichigo raise an eyebrow at her sudden change in attitude to that of a happy girl. "I first heard it when my blade hit up against yours, I can hear the voice of my sword!" Ichigo's eyes shot wide open in shock, only several months of training with her Asauchi and her soul was already beginning to form within it? The steps from Asauchi to Zanpakuto were almost finalised. "That's good right?" She questioned seeing his shocked face.

"Yeah." Ichigo smiled. "You're improving greatly, soon your Asauchi will become a Zanpakuto." Seryuu grinned happily as she jumped up and down on the spot, where she got her excess energy from to do so was beyond Ichigo. "Seryuu, I know you want to become stronger, but you need to rest." Seryuu looked up at him. "You're pushing your body to far, and I've come to realise that I've been pushing both you and Mein harder then I should have been.

"No! You're not pushing hard enough." Seryuu told him. "I have to become stronger Captain!" Ichigo sighed.

"I'm aware that you want to become stronger." Ichigo stated as he walked over to her and reached down pulling the sword from her hand before placing it in it's sheath. "But knowing when to rest, and let your body recover from your training is also needed. If you push your body to hard before you're ready you can cause severe injury to yourself and your need of becoming stronger will be out of your reach." He told her. "So, rest and recover. Once you're rested you can train again, understand?" He questioned and she nodded before Ichigo placed a hand atop her head making her look up at him with wide eyes to see him smiling down at her. "Good, now we're going to have a little chat."

"About?"

"I've heard Schere's side of the story." Seryuu looked down slightly wandering if he was going to take Schere's and Mein's side. "Now let me hear yours." Her head shot up in surprise not expecting to have been asked that before she smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later South District One**

"Ah! We're finally here!" Wave shouted with a grin on his face as Esdese stood beside him, before them was the Seretei. They had arrived just moments ago, into the closest town of the South District. They had asked around about how to enter the Seretei in the higher districts and all said those who forced their way in never got far, although they learned that several people had succeeded in the past. They had to either request an audience with a member of the Gotei Fourteen which wasn't often and since they didn't know anyone, that wasn't there way. The only other ways to enter the Seretei was to be arrested and be brought before Central Forty Six which they had found to be the governing court or they could sign up for the Soul Reaper Academy.

"So, I guess we sign up for the Soul Reaper Academy Wave." Esdese spoke looking down to her travelling companion. "Who knows how long it will take to graduate the academy. Then we'll have duties to fulfil." Wave nodded in understanding knowing that this was going to be a long course before they found Kurome. A grinding noise brought both of their attention to the large wall they knew the Seretei was behind only to stare in shock as the largest man they had ever seen lifting the gate up.

"He's huge!" Wave said astonished staring at the gate keeper who was struggling to life up the massive gate even with his large stature both could see the strain his body was having. Esdese watched in fascination as the gate lifted up showing the Seretei behind, it was like that of the Royal Palace in the Capital within the world of the living that they had come from.

"Yo Jidanbo!" A voice called out. "When did you get transferred to the South Gate, last I heard you were still over at the West Gate."

"Oh, it's you Ichigo Kurosaki! My friend, no longer the country bumpkin you were when we first met I see!" The large man laughed as the gate crashed back down to the ground causing a wave of dust to spread out from the ground. "I see now why I needed to lift the gate for your exit."

"Yeah, sorry about that big guy." Ichigo called up to the gate keeper. "With my spiritual pressure still as wild as it is the doors in the gate would repel me because of the Sekkiseki stone." The large man nodded down to the Soul Reaper Captain, both wave and Esdese could tell that the man speaking was highly respected by the larger man.

"General?" A familiar voice questioned making Esdese raise her head only to see Seryuu standing beside the Captain with wide eyes before a grin came to her face. "General Esdese! Wave! It's really you!" She cried happily running over to them.

"Seryuu!?" Wave shouted astonished as Seryuu reached them, Esdese immediately wrapping the younger woman in a hug a smile on both of their faces.

"It's so good to see you Seryuu." Esdese smiled as she pulled back from the hug. "It's been far to long since we saw one another."

"It really is." Seryuu smiled wiping the tears from her eyes. "Wave, it's good to see you too." Seryuu told him making him chuckle awkwardly, the last time he had seen Seryuu was a long time ago when they were still in Esdese's Team, the Jaeger's. Wave looked up to see Ichigo giving them a curious look as he stood next to the large man only for his eyes to open wide in shock as he looked into the face of the completely furious Mein who was death glaring Esdese.

Wave reached for his sword but it was to late, Mein having used flash step was already before Esdese blade having slashed through the blue haired woman's clothes blood flying through the air from where the pink haired girl had slashed Esdese. The slightly shocked expression on Esdese's face showed the slightest amount of pain before the orange haired man was in the middle of them all.

"Eh?" Wave questioned before a massive force emanating from the Captain blew all of them away in all different directions.


End file.
